100 Years
by thelonelypawn
Summary: A collection of 100 vignettes/ficlets focusing mainly on demon!Ciel and Sebastian. May just rate this M for later chapters.
1. His Master, Rebirth

**A/N: I can't seem to deviate from this. Ciel was interesting enough as a human. As a demon, even more so. Anyways, the point of this is to develop his character throughout the length of these drabbles. Also, it's a commitment challenge, as I would like to finish a multi-chapter story for once . I'm real excited about it.**

**Without further ado. Done in Ciel's POV to start things off. I'm apologizing in advance if too OOC.**

* * *

><p>The story of my life has been an endless river of blood. I was born into this world covered in it, I died on a pagan alter, only to return a child cursed by a damning contract with a demon, and so I was reborn. I have trouble remembering things from those times – the flashbacks of half-recalled memories haunt me still. But I remember falling and being in water. Slowly sinking into the deep blue, until a hand grabbed me, pulled me close, and greeted me with a sharp stab of pain. I hadn't expected he'd try to kill me.<p> 


	2. His Master, Powerful

From the shade of a tree, Sebastian watched with a bemused expression as Ciel discovered his new abilities. He had taken him deep into the forest where no one could see him, and, safe from prying eyes, they could be themselves. The demon child appeared almost gleeful as he weaved about the trees, a blur of black and grey. Before too long, he came over to Sebastian, his red and purple eyes brimming with excitement and confidence.

"Having fun, young master?" Sebastian asked, glancing up as Ciel approached him.

"I can sprint faster than the blink of an eye", Ciel replied. "I can carry boulders with little effort, and knock over trees with nothing more than a simple flick of my wrist." He looked at his hands momentarily before continuing. "I have a strength now that as a human I lacked, and it makes me feel so…powerful."

As he listened to Ciel talk, Sebastian grinned. _Perhaps the changes he has undergone aren't as bad as I thought._


	3. His Master, Moving On

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being a bit longer than what a drabble should be. I read it, and reread, and reread once more and didn't have the heart to cut anything.**

* * *

><p>Despite Sebastian telling him more than once that it was unhealthy to cling to his former life, a compelling notion clung to the fledgling demon and continued to draw him back to the Phantomhive mansion again and again, like a moth to a flame. In the will he had written (in anticipation of his death via the contract), Ciel had given everything he owned – his home, his servants, these grounds, and his company to his fiancee, Lady Elizabeth, as a parting gift of sorts. A month after he "died", she had moved in, along with her own servants from the Midford household.<p>

Ciel and Sebastian hung around for a year. Some nights, when the almost gravitational pull had been stronger than usual, he would silently slip into the house - more of a shadow than the shadows cast by the night and the light of the pale moon - and walk the halls once more, and every time, his feet would take him to Elizabeth's room. Ciel would watch her as she slept, a frown where a radiant smile had been once, golden tresses in disarry upon her pillow. On the last night, Ciel had gathered an armful of the blue wildflowers Elizabeth loved so much – _because they were the same color as his eyes _– and put them in a vase on her nightstand. He allowed himself to touch her, gently, _carefully_ brushing away an errant strand of blonde out of her face, and leaned down to kiss her forehead, wishing he had cared for her in life the way she had cared for him – selflessly, faithfully, affectionate and sweet.

"I'm sorry for your grief, and that I had to leave you," Ciel whispered. "You wouldn't have understood even if I had told you. Please don't..cry over me forever. I hope you live a long and happy life, and know that, deep down, I _did_ love you, I just never got to say it. And so, this is farewell. I'll never forget you. Goodbye, _Lizzy._"

When Ciel left, he did so without a single glance back. The following morning, when Elizabeth woke up, she saw the blue flowers, and, for the first time in months, allowed herself a small smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	4. His Master, Hunting

**A/N: I can't seem to keep these at 100 words - too much to fit in my writing to keep it that short hahaa. So from now on, this'll be a collection of _vignettes _instead of drabbles. I'm sure you all won't mind :) and thank you for the reviews so far!**

* * *

><p>On a roof on a house in Paris, beneath a moonless night, sat Sebastian and Ciel. Unseen from above, they watched as stragglers of the midnight hour stumbled home from bars and taverns. It was from these ranks that Sebastian had taught the young demon to hunt. At first, Ciel had refused – he hated the idea of killing people for food, but human food was tasteless now and didn't fill him like it used to, so he had no other choice. <em>Starvation will make you try anything<em>, Ciel thought as he scanned the streets. Sebastian usually carried out the gruesome bits, but tonight, it was the young master's turn.

"Just pick any one of them, my lord," Sebastian coaxed, upon sensing Ciel's hesitation.

"Shut up," Ciel replied testily, his eyes focusing on a young man, a twentysomething it looked like and quite inebriated. Settling on him as the target, he pointed him out to Sebastian, who nodded.

"Good. Now remember what I told you," the elder demon advised.

"Yeah, yeah." _Don't overdo it. Don't make a scene. Quick and easy. Stop thinking of them as people. They are your prey now._

Sebastian watched as Ciel leaped from the roof, agile and silent, and swiftly approached the target. Watched him hesitate for a moment before knocking the man's legs out from under him, and punching through the chest cavity as Sebastian himself had done to many an unfortunate victim. Watched him, covered in blood, lean down to suck out the soul, the thrill of the kill making his eyes shine with a feral glow, strange and unfamiliar, and for a moment, the creature down there was not a young boy, or even Ciel Phantomhive – he was _just another demon._


	5. His Master, Trouble

For the past several months, there had been a concerning number of lost souls in the city of Paris, France. Whenever there were large amounts of unusual activity, shinigami were dispatched to investigate. The two in particular were a duo of a stoic dark brunette and a flamboyant gender-confused ginger, by the names of William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliffe, respectedly. They stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower as the sun began to sink in the sky, daylight fading like mist.

William adjusted his glasses and sighed. "More overtime. They couldn't find anyone else for this job?"

Grell smiled, pointed teeth flashing in the dying sunlight. "Apparently not. It's just _Y-O-U _and meee~! It shouldn't be too bad – we're only checking things out – _so don't be so glum, Will!" _He puckered his lips and made a pouty face.

"This has _demon_ written all over it," William replied coolly. "I hate dealing with vermin."

"Whaaat! Vermin!?" Grell exclaimed. "Not all of them are vermin…OHHH, what if it happens to be Sebas-chan!" He twirled around, red hair a flourish, in a fit of unrestrained excitement.

William raised a hand to his face and pinched his temple. "Honestly. Your obsession with that vile creature is disgusting."

Grell frowned. "You're sooo mean~!" he sighed dramatically.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner the better."


	6. His Master, Adversary

"Paris is quite lovely this time of year, wouldn't you agree, young master?"

Sebastian's voice snapped Ciel out of his daydream. He had been thinking about Elizabeth again.

"..I suppose it is," Ciel replied quietly. The two of them were sitting outside at a little hole-in-the-wall bistro on a pleasant fall evening. Myriad shades of blue and violet painted a twilit sky, and the tell-tale glimmer of the first few stars heralded the coming night. In truth, Ciel could care less about the seasons, or the weather. The only thing he could think about was how he could never return to England, at least not for a very, very long time. It was tough being torn away from everything he knew, and all that was familiar, and he was still adjusting. Nothing from his life as a human meant anything anymore. Not his status, not his duty to the queen, not his role as the company head of Funtom, and no, not even his soul. _So what was the point of it all? Revenge? Was revenge really worth it, to end up like this?_

Sebastian was about to speak when a waiter approached their table.

"Bonsoir, messieurs. Y at-il quelque chose que vous avez besoin?" he asked politely.

"Non merci. Nous sortions," Sebastian replied. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Ciel, who had a decent enough grasp of French, gathered from this exchange that they were moving on. He rose from his chair and began walking, with Sebastian following soon after.

"Where to this evening, my lord?" the elder demon inquired.

"I don't know," came the brusque reply.

The two of them roamed the streets of Paris in silence. It was a little after midnight when Ciel and Sebastian found themselves at the edge of town, and the elder demon was about to suggest they turn back when an unholy noise split the quiet – an all-too-familiar roar of a chainsaw.

"Ahahahaha! I've found youuu, Sebas-chan~!" Grell cried as he leaped down from a building, William not too far behind him. "I just knew my hunch was right!"

"Reapers," Sebastian hissed. _Why him of all reapers to show up? I had hoped never to cross paths with him again._

William glared at them. "Just as I suspected. You demons can't keep your filthy hands off of the souls we're meant to collect, and it creates unnecessary amounts of overtime and paperwork."

"Demons need to eat, too, you know," Sebastian replied, pretending to appear hurt. "Souls," he continued, "Are the bread and butter of our existence."

"And your existence repulses me," William scowled. The reaper aimed his death scythe and swung at Sebastian, who narrowly avoided the onslaught. He grabbed Ciel and jumped up high to the roof of the nearest building.

"You should hide yourself, my lord," Sebastian advised. "Please let me handle this."

"No," Ciel replied firmly. Sebastian's eyes widened._  
><em>

"The odds aren't fair," Ciel elaborated. "I want to stay and fight with you."

Sebastian frowned. "Young master, we don't have time for this. You'll-"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME, BUTLER!" Ciel shouted, the demon's seal in his right eye blazing. "Have you forgotten? I'm no longer a weak human that has to hide behind his demon butler for protection!"

Sebastian grinned. He really shouldn't have expected anything less from a master who was always full of surprises. _He has more audacity and confidence now than he ever had as a human._

"Very well, my lord," he replied. "Please watch yourself. Wounds inflicted by death scythes are quite painful and can be _fatal_ if said wound is serious."

Ciel nodded, and steeled himself as the reapers joined them on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translation for the French bits.**

**1. Bonsoir, messieurs. Y at-il quelque chose que vous avez besoin? / Good evening, sirs. Is there anything you need?**

**2. Non merci. Nous sortions. / No thank you. We were just leaving.**


	7. His Master, Entrapment

"Running away?" Grell asked, displaying one of his Chesire cat grins. "That's bad form, you know, _Sebas-chaaan_!" He raised his death scythe, its noise splitting the silence. William readied his as well – and they leaped as one in a full out frontal assault. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and managed to dodge in time. He wondered, briefly, how the young master would fare fighting against a skilled reaper such as William. There was no way in _hell_ he was letting Grell near him, but William was cold, calculating, and quick, and Ciel was inexperienced. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Young master," Sebastian whispered quickly, "I have a plan. I don't want you to fight, unless it's a last resort, but you can still help me. I'll lure these two away, and while I do, I want you to find something incredibly large and heavy. I'll lead them back down into the alley, and when I give the signal, drop it on them."

Ciel looked at him, eyes wide, but then narrowed in understanding, about what was being asked of him. _I'll have to be quick. Sebastian can handle himself just fine, but those two are just as powerful._ "Alright. Sebastian."

Jumping onto another roof, with the reapers tailing them, Sebastian climbed down and smashed through a window on the top floor, placing Ciel inside. The apartment was empty, and it was dark. They stared at each other for a moment, unspoken words passed between them in their eyes.

_Uhm..be careful…_

_ My goodness, are you actually concerned?_

_ Sh-shutup! Just be careful, got it?_

_ I always am, my lord._

Then he was gone, and Ciel was left staring up into a starry sky instead of Sebastian's face. _Time to go. Something big, and heavy…big and heavy,_ the fledgling mused. Pianos were heavy, but it would take too long to find one that was big enough. Furniture was heavy, too, but that wouldn't work. _Big and heavy._ A thought struck him after a moment of contemplation, and Ciel smiled one of his cryptic smiles.

* * *

><p><em>I hate reapers,<em> Sebastian thought as he lured Grell and William away from Ciel. They got in the way of everything, and had put on hold what he had been trying to do with the young master. If he couldn't have his soul, then he would mold him and shape him to bring him to his full potential – the alluring bit of it was not knowing what to expect, or what the end result would be. Only time would tell – time was all it ever took. _Stop thinking about Ciel_, Sebastian chastised himself. _Focus on the two reapers. Down, down, we go.._

"The thrill of the hunt!" Grell howled, his head thrown back in pure excitement as he and William descended to the alley below. "I could chase you forever, Bassey!" William merely remained silent, his eyes trained on the target, too focused to realize that the other half of the duo was shadowing their every move, watching and waiting from above.


	8. His Master, Injured

**A/N: Heyyy everyone! I apologize for the lack of an update in a while, I have a sister and she's getting married this upcoming weekend so life's been busy ;A; When its all over with, I'll more than likely be back to updating every day. Also, I want to take this time to say thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and comments. You guys rock :)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced upwards as the reapers began closing in. Ciel was crouching on the rooftop, watching and waiting. They hadn't discussed what signal to use, so Sebastian merely nodded, knowing the fledgling could see it at this distance. Meanwhile, Grell and William continued to onslaught.<p>

"Going to take this seriously now, hmm?" Grell asked, revving up his chainsaw.

"There's no use running away," William added.

"Who said I was running away?"Sebastian replied, an enigmatic smile ghosting his lips.

A shadow fell over the alley then, blotting out the moonlight. Grell and William stopped, and looked upwards behind them. Ciel was standing above them, and in his hands he held the tip of a church spire, neatly broken off at the top, and had a cross mounted on the pointed end. Since he was a lesser demon, it burned his hands to touch it, but he carried on through the pain, as he thought the idea of a demon hurling a cross at them darkly amusing. Ciel cut a rather menacing figure, outlined in silver moonlight, eyes glowing violet, a hint of fangs in his smile...

"Oi! Reapers. Don't touch my butler," he called to them, aimed the spire, and threw it. Suddenly, a flashback – _like playing darts –_ Ciel shook his head to clear the thought, and in that moment, did not see the glint of William's death scythe as it extended towards him from the alley and stabbed him in the right shoulder. It happened in a split second, before Sebastian could stop it, stop William, and then the reapers were gone, leaping out of the way as the spire descended, clearing the way for Sebastian. He quickly reached the rooftop as the spire crashed in the alley and scooped Ciel – who had collapsed – into his arms.

_The noise will have awakened many people on this street. Perhaps it is time to relocate again. It's not safe here anymore, _Sebastian thought as he raced away, clutching the young master tightly to his chest. _Pity. I was really beginning to enjoy Paris._


	9. His Master, Awakened

**A/N: Hello all! I haven't forgotten about this story, so sorry for the lateness of this update OTL. I now have a direction I want this story to go in, and it starts with this chapter. Ciel is slowly starting to lose his battle to maintain the parts of him that are still human. The "other" Ciel he meets in his dream (we'll refer to him as Dark!Ciel), is the alternate personality of the demon he truly is but refuses to acknowledge because he is ashamed of the evilness growing within him. He's been able to repress it for a while but it's starting to worm its way out.**

* * *

><p><em>It was unbearably hot. Everywhere he turned there was searing heat and roiling flames. Here there were no stars or moon, the smoke blotted out everything, and ash fell from the black and red sky like dark snow. Ciel glanced around at the sight before him, horrified, the scene too closely similar to his own painful memories. Amid the ruins, he could see the silhouette of a figure, barely noticeable had it not been for the flickering light of the fire before him. <em>

_ "Who are you?" Ciel called to the figure, ignoring, for the moment, his instincts to run._

_ "Come closer…" it replied._

_ "The fire burns me," Ciel said, but he was drawn to the mysterious figure and his curiosity drove him forward._

_ Something about that voice…it was familiar, but the boy could not place its owner._

_ Closer proximity revealed the figure, and Ciel was standing face-to-face with a carbon copy of himself, except the "other" him had a wicked smile, and his eyes blazed violet. A demon! But Ciel already was a demon. What was this apparition?_

_ "See..?" the "other" Ciel asked, smiling. "See?"_

_ Ciel looked at the apparition's hands, and they were bloody. He gasped. "You…I..did this?" He looked up again and the apparition was gone, and he was now standing where his other self had just been. His hands felt slicked in something warm and wet, and he didn't need to look down to know what it was. The realization flooded his mind and he screamed until his lungs protested. Ciel began running – not knowing where, but AWAY from this hellish place. He kept running and running until all there was was an endless darkness, blank and void. Above the silence a faint voice was calling to him. It sounded too far away._

_ "Young master.…"_

_ There it was again. Could it be..?_

_ "Young master..!"_

_ It had to be. There was only one person who called him that._

_ "Sebastian! Where are you?" Ciel wailed, lost without his faithful butler. The darkness and the absolute nothingness closed in on him and he felt terrified. He stretched his hands out, blindly groping, reaching for, that presence. _

_ "Ciel…"_

_ "Sebastian wait for me!" he cried. The voice sounded closer now. He kept running and running and runningandrunningandrunning…_

* * *

><p>Ciel slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the blinding light of the afternoon sun. He became aware of the crumpled sheets in his fists, his head was cushioned against something soft, his body was covered and warm –<p>

Then he remembered his dream – which had been shockingly quite vivid – and sat bolt upright, though the movement caused him to wince. "Sebastian!" Ciel called frantically, then stilled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his left and was relieved to see his butler sitting next to the bed.

"Young master, are you alright? You were having a nightmare," Sebastian said softly, looking concerned.

"Yeah…nightmare…" Ciel muttered. "Sebastian, where are we? How long was I asleep?"

"We are still in France, my lord. The countryside; I found us a deserted cottage to reside in until you are well again. You have been asleep for two days and during that time I have been tending your wound – you were stabbed by William's death scythe while we were in the process of escaping," Sebastian replied, bringing Ciel up to speed.

"Were you worried?" he asked suddenly.

"You lost quite a bit of blood, and wounds from a death scythe-" Sebastian began.

"Were you?" Ciel wanted to know.

The atmosphere became tense in the silence that ensued, and it was an almost tangible thing before Sebastian answered with a quiet, "Yes."


	10. His Master, Exploring

They had been at the cottage for a week now, but to Ciel, it had felt far longer. Time was such a funny thing now, irrelevant. By the end of that week, his wound had healed until only a large scar remained – another mark to chronicle his misfortunes. It was peaceful here, and quiet, away from civilization, from the rest of the world. But this peace was an alluring notion – dark clouds had settled over the young demon's mind, and no amount of sunshine could penetrate them. Nightmares plagued his sleep, and in these nightmares he kept coming across his second self. It had taken much analyzing and thought during Ciel's waking hours to realize that what he was seeing had actually been a future version of himself that was a fully realized and mature demon personified in these nightmares to tempt him into embracing this side of himself, to let everything go and _become_, to grow _stronger_, to give in to his darkest desires and instincts, but it absolutely disgusted and repulsed him. And though Sebastian asked about it, Ciel never discussed the nightmares with him. _No need to burden him, after all, they're just dreams._

* * *

><p><em> It's too beautiful a day to be inside<em>, Ciel thought. It was the early afternoon and it had been surprisingly warm out despite it being fall. With no work to hinder him, or a Queen to appease, or crooks to hunt down, he could finally, after all this time, relax. Ciel had hardly been outside since he and Sebastian arrived, mostly because the elder demon insisted he'd rest until he was healed, but now that he was fine, he wanted to see more of the cottage. It was a humble estate, probably owned by a family of middle status – not poor enough to be peasants, and not rich enough to be among the upper-class. The front of the cottage was lined with an overabundant overgrowth of ferns and vines, making it look earthier, homey. In the back, there was a decent sized garden. Most of the plants had wilted, and weeds were the more dominant foliage, but it could still be salvaged. Beyond the garden there was a barn with two stalls, and an old pasture with decrepit fencing. The cottage itself, on the inside, was roomy despite its size. There were two bedrooms, a simple kitchen with a table and three chairs, a washroom, and the largest room, the den. It had nicer furniture and rugs, as well as a fireplace.

"Young master!" Sebastian called. He had come outside, as Ciel hadn't heard him when he'd called the first time. "My lord, I've finished preparing that rabbit I caught, please come inside."

Ciel winced. In the absence of human souls, they'd been forced to forage in the surrounding area for food. Animals were a poor substitute, but at least it was something. He nodded and followed the elder demon into the cottage, where he sat at the table and waited for Sebastian. He could eat whenever he pleased now. The concept of breakfast, lunch, and dinner was a thing of the past. It was a carefree life.

"We should stay here," Ciel said as Sebastian joined him. A plate was placed in front of him and he dug into it gratefully. "It's...nice, this kind of lifestyle," he murmured over his food.

"As idyllic as it is, you would slowly starve, my lord," Sebastian replied. "You need to feed on human souls."

"So do you," Ciel pointed out. "Why haven't you touched anything I caught? I always offered to share."

"I…can't," Sebastian sighed. "The contract complicates things, and limits my actions."

Ciel stared at him, then at his plate. "So you'll go on starving as long as you are bound to me? I can't accept that, Sebastian." He rose from the table, and gesturing to himself, continued, "There is nothing left for you to want. Why do you waste your time on a worthless endeavor? You should have freed yourself from this contract way before now-"

Ciel didn't have time to finish, because before he knew it, Sebastian had gotten up – _too fast to even see him move_ – and found himself pushed up against the nearest wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, well..Ciel's gotten himself into a fine mess. Whatever shall I do with these two now? Huehuehue…**


	11. His Master, Seduced

Sebastian's eyes blazed as he looked Ciel in the eye. "Young master," he said, his voice a harsh rasp as he pinned the younger demon in place, "Don't ever speak like that of yourself again. You are _not _worthless." He watched as Ciel's lips quivered, and he entertained notions of capturing them with his own, but he refrained. Suddenly, a little hand flashed out and connected with Sebastian's right cheek. His eyes widened, skin where he'd been slapped slightly stinging and reddened.

"Apparently," Ciel hissed, "You have forgotten who is the master and who is the servant. Don't tell me how I should or should not speak. Now unhand me!"

Still stunned, Sebastian released him, backing up by a step.

"I am worthless to you because I no longer have a soul for you to take. It is forever tainted and beyond your reach. I'm curious why you don't just leave me," Ciel muttered. He went into the den, and fell into one of the chairs, vaguely aware of Sebastian following behind. He stared into the empty fireplace and let his mind wander. Nonplussed by his master's seemingly evasive behavior, Sebastian knelt in front of him, reached up with a hand and made the younger look at him.

"Young master…no, Ciel, listen to me," Sebastian said, and something in his tone made the younger demon's visible eye widen – _he'd said my name._ "It stopped being about your soul _months_ ago. True, I was very disappointed and angry, but I was not angry with you – it was not your fault. I've had plenty of time to think about it and come to terms with the consequences – after all, what's done is done, but that does not make you worthless. You are..a person of infinite value to me."

Ciel looked flustered. "But, if it isn't my soul, then.."

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, his eyes burning with a strange fire behind them. "After being around you for so long, it was only a matter of time. I had my own suspicions, but it was inevitable that you would endear yourself to me, without you even realizing it. You...somehow, you made me _feel_ things; feelings I don't quite understand, or know how to put words to. But, if you let me, I want you to let me _show_ you, instead."

While Sebastian was talking, he had leaned upwards, closer, until Ciel had no other choice but stare into his ocher eyes, which made him think irrevocably of twin flames for their intensity, and did not realize his hands had started shaking. Sebastian laid his hands on his thighs.

"Y-You are trying to seduce me," Ciel accused, stammering.

Sebastian leaned up even closer, smirking. "Is it working?" he asked, whispering into Ciel's ear, and chuckled at his expense upon seeing how red in the face the young demon had gotten. He reached behind Ciel's head and undid the tie that held the eye patch in place, then gently slid it off and placed it on the armrest. The violet seal blazed brightly for a moment, then faded. Sebastian leaned forward again until they were nearly touching noses.

"_Ciel_," he purred, "I want to kiss you." Ciel appeared conflicted, but he ultimately faltered under those intense eyes, and the way his name sounded when he said it _like that._ The internal struggle lost, he gave a small nod of consent and closed his eyes as Sebastian closed the distance between them, his lips captured in an urgent, heated kiss. The elder demon groaned in ecstasy from the contact – he'd been wanting to do this for so long, and he deepened the kiss by pulling Ciel as close to him as possible with one hand while the other hand was about to undo the buttons from his vest. However, Ciel broke away and grabbed Sebastian's wrist. His whole body was shaking.

"No, stop," he gasped, coming to his senses. "No further."

Sebastian looked genuinely concerned. "I am sorry. Are you alright? Was I too..ardent?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's not that, I just…I just." He looked away. "I can't." He quickly stood up and bolted past Sebastian, who sighed as he heard the door open, then slam shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like you got your SebaCiel kiss Promocat LOL couldn't resist. But Ciel is being difficult, ne? Poor Sebby D:**

**Sebastian: Young master y u no give me your love *cries***


End file.
